


As Clever Does [Podfic]

by Magic_Enough, paraka, sisi_rambles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_Enough/pseuds/Magic_Enough, https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: By negotiating a contract, pulling a prank, starting a small business, and discussing justice and death, four characters demonstrate what being clever means to themA podfic of As Clever Does by igrockspock





	As Clever Does [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [As Clever Does](https://archiveofourown.org/works/209249) by [igrockspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/pseuds/igrockspock). 



> Created as part of Podfic Polygons 2019

**Length** : 0:14:48  
**Download** : [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/HP-As%20Clever%20Does%20by%20igrockspock-ViolentCherryBlossomMagic.mp3) (15.7 MBs) ||| [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/HP-As%20Clever%20Does%20by%20igrockspock-ViolentCherryBlossomMagic.m4b) (8.4 MBs)  
Please right click and "Save As".

  
Or click [here](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/HP-As%20Clever%20Does%20by%20igrockspock-ViolentCherryBlossomMagic.mp3) on mobile. 

**Author's Note:**

> paraka: So this was a super interesting project to work on, I was a failboat and accidentally recorded this instead of the story I was actually assigned, so my recording was fresh in my mind when editing this one. It was also interesting to know that I'm pretty good at visual editing since I kept instinctually highlighting bits to edit, and was correct 99% of the time.


End file.
